Kind of Magic
by justices
Summary: Henry and Regina have a talk similair to the one they had in 4x08 and Henry decides to learn magic, with or without Regina's help. Set during Season 4; Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

Henry heard how his mother sighed as she sat next to him reading a comic about wolverine. He still held the frozen peas to his neck, where a small wound was hidden underneath. He read the comic that was lying on his lap, trying to forget what happened earlier between him and Emma.

'I can keep sitting here pretending to read about wolverine or, you can talk about what happened with Emma.' She hinted browsing through the pages.

He tried to keep focused on his comic, pretending not to care about it that much. 'Nothing so talk about.' He mumbled.

Regina lowered the comic in frustration. 'Can I at least look at the wound? Not that I don't trust the ice doctor's diagnosis.' She added quickly looking at him.

'Okay, fine.'

She took away the peas and gently touched skin around the wound, making him gasp. 'Does that hurt?'

'A little.' Henry answered, not wanting to sound like a little kid.

She raised her hand above the wound and magic made it disappear, a small smile formed across his face, but disappeared immediately one second after. 'Not anymore.' She smiled. 'All better.'

Henry went with his hand to his neck, checking if the wound was really gone, and indeed, it was. He lowered his hand, resting it back on his lap as he turned to his mother. 'It must be nice to have magic and be useful.' He said giving her a meaningful look.

'What's that supposed to mean?' She asked secretly being a little suspicious about her sons word choice.

Henry took a deep breath before speaking up. 'I went out there to help her, but I couldn't do anything because I'm just, ordinary.'

'Henry.' She said in awe, closing his comic book with a sigh, looking him straight into the eye. 'We are each given our own gifts. You have the heart of the truest believer. You brought us all together.' She said reasoning him. 'Never think you're ordinary just because you don't have magic, or claws.' She chuckles, eying the comic book his lap. 'Or purple swords.' She gently touched his chin, so he looked her into the eye. 'Now don't worry about Emma. She is a hero, and as we both know-'

'Heroes always win.' He said with her, smiling from ear to ear, but it faded away when a thought came into his mind. 'But remember when you had me locked up into my room? You said you could teach me magic, what if I want to now? Would you teach me?'

Regina sighed once again. 'Henry, didn't you listen to what I just said? You don't need magic.'

'Come one Mom! I've seen it all, I know what magic does to people. It can do bad, but it also can do good. Look at you and Emma! I am practically already an expect, I've read it in the book you know.'

She put her hands on her lap and nodded slowly. 'Maybe later, but for now?' She stood up and turned to him, shooting him a look saying that she wanted to be very clear about what she was going to say. 'Now, we have _other_ things on our mind.'

He gave her a small nod in response, opened the comic and went back to reading.

She looked at him with a small smile on her face. 'Be good, my dear.'

Henry didn't respond to her, so she turned around and went back downstairs.

As soon she had her back turned to him, a huge grin formed across his face, but didn't fade away. If she wasn't going to help him with magic, maybe he should take matters into his own hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

What was the best way to learn magic? To get to know magic? To teach himself without drawing any more attention? How was he going to do that with all his family members around? So many questions, but even less answers. He needed a plan, so no one would suspect anything, but whatever happened, he should learn it himself. It couldn't be that hard, could it? Henry looks down at the comic on his lap and a huge grin formed on his face.

Someday it would be him where they base comic books off. He would be the hero and everyone would know who he was and what he did. He was going to do the impossible, sort of, he was going to learn magic.

He even thought of a new name for his new plan. Operation: Iron Man. He maybe wasn't born with any superpowers, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be a hero. He was going to be the new Tony Stark, he, Henry Mills, was going into the storybook history.

**Next chapter will be better and longer! Let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **

'So Grandpa..' Henry started as he and David walked behind Regina and Mary Margaret who took the lead on their way for their search for Emma and Elsa. They followed the tracks on foot now they knew they were nearby the place where his mother could be.

Henry felt so much emotions, wanting his mom back, hoping she is okay and that she still has her magic. He needed her to have her magic, because once he had it, he wanted her help too. It would be so awesome if they could do cool stuff together again, as mother and son, like when they did together for operation Cobra.

His grandfather patted him on the back and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. 'Your mother is going to be fine, pal. Don't worry.' He smiled.

Henry nodded. 'I know she will be.' He stared into the distance. 'I believe in her.' He looked at the ground when another thought came into his mind. Now it was just his grandfather and him.. maybe he could approach him about magic. Maybe he could give more some more information without making it too suspicious. Just, maybe. 'But about magic, wouldn't I be more help if I had it too? Can't I help her if I- ' He asked desperately having difficulty to control his feelings.

David stopped walking, causing Henry to stop talking. Regina and Mary Margaret were too busy talking to each other to even notice, they just kept walking to wherever Emma could be. David looked his grandson into the eye and raised an eyebrow. 'Remember that one time I caught you in your mother's vault, Henry? Magic can be dangerous if you can't control it. Not that I want your mother to lose hers, she was born with it. It's a part of who she is. But you, you are not born with magic. You have many other wonderful ways to get to your mother, you don't need magic for that.' He paused for a second for if Henry wanted to bring something in, but when he didn't, David continued to talk. 'And we all have seen it, Henry. What magic can bring to you or to your family. Other people or worse. Do you get what I am saying, bud?'

The teenage boy nodded slowly in agreement, not that he really meant it, but it was for the best if he didn't want to draw any more attention. 'Yeah.' He said. 'You are right.' He shouldn't have gone to one of his grandparents to ask advice about this subject, how could he be so stupid?

His grandfather smiled and continued walking. 'Wise choice, now let's keep going before your grandmother and Regina get suspicious.'

Henry followed his example and walked next to him, while he kept thinking about his grandfather's words. ''_Magic can be dangerous if you can't control it_.'' That wouldn't happen to him, would it? He was the truest believer, the son of the Savior and the Evil Queen. He was the grandson of the Dark One, Snow White and Prince Charming. No way that would ever happen to him_, he thought._

**Let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Henry looked from his mother up into the sky, where all kinds of fireworks were giving them the most beautiful show ever. Everything was right with the world, his mother was safe, he wanted to learn magic and there was nothing getting into his way.

More fireworks exploded right in front of them in the air and Henry, as for his family, couldn't help to smile widely. 'Cool!'

This was something he definitely wanted to learn too, and once he had it, he would be a real hero. But how was she doing this kind of stuff? He looked down at her hands watching how she moved her fingers. Then he saw something he never noticed before. A yellow ribbon on her wrist.

He raised an eyebrow and looked up at her. 'Mom, where did you get that?' Henry asked.

It looked like she didn't know what he was talking about, but when she saw him eyeing her wrist she looked down at it too. A yellow ribbon. 'Eh, I don't know..' She said, gently trying to get it off.

'Emma what's happening?' Elsa said with the confusion hearable in her voice. Henry saw how she had a yellow ribbon in her wrist too and looked from Elsa to Emma, both were struggling, trying to get the yellow ribbon off without any success.

'Ugh, come off.' Elsa mumbled growing a little frustrated.

Henry looked at his mother who was trying with all the strength to pull it off, but it still didn't come off. 'Mine won't either.' She stated.

The yellow ribbon on Emma's wrist started to glow and she grabbed to her stomach. 'Ough..' Henry could see how this wasn't a pleasant feeling and worry started to grow in his stomach.

'I feel it too.' Elsa said even more confused than she already was. 'It's like it's funneling all my magic away, like it's..' She looked at Emma. 'Harnessing it somehow.'

'Any idea what this is?' David questioned. Henry looked at his grandfather as he said it and saw the confusion in both of his grandparents eyes. What was happening?

Emma was the first one to speak up at his question. 'No. But I have a pretty good idea where it came from.' She said dead glaring into the distance. This wasn't a good sign, this wasn't a good sign at all. Henry started to panic himself now a little. The Snow Queen was ruining everything!

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
